Creative Destruction
by dydshark
Summary: It's the newest term being tossed around Konoha's R&D department, but Itachi feels it perfectly describes his life in the wake of a break up. Sure, he feels a bit like someone's punched a hole through his chest, but then Sasuke might never have played awkward matchmaker, and Itachi would never have learned the difference between optimism and hope.


**The Difference Between Optimism and Hope**

 **by dydshark**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"I'm sorry. You're just not what I expected."

Itachi felt his heart plummet. Taking a deep breath, he asked in a strained voice, "And what exactly did you expect?"

Aoi shrugged. "Convenience. When you approached me, I thought it was to satisfy your clan. I thought we would go through the motions of a relationship, seeing each other only enough to be socially acceptable.

"I…" she paused, eyebrows knitting together as she struggled to find the words, "I did not expect to put this much effort into the relationship. As it is, I barely have enough time for myself between my missions. I don't have the time or energy to go on dates or linger over meals."

"You did not expect me to care," Itachi concluded.

Her lips twisted into a wry smile. Itachi's heart ached. "We're shinobi, Itachi. We are naturally emotionless, unaffectionate people. What feelings we have are suppressed out of necessity. And you of all people––you are especially good at concealing your emotions. How was I supposed to know that you wanted otherwise?

I'm sorry Itachi, but I don't have time to be in a committed relationship. I'm at the peak of my career. I can't divide my focus."

Itachi bowed his head. "Aa, I understand," he said as calmly as he could muster. "Goodbye, Aoi-san."

And with one last parting glance, Aoi walked away.

* * *

It took about an hour for Itachi to decide he didn't want to be alone right then. Nobody else was in the house, and for that, Itachi was grateful. As much as he loved his family, he didn't feel ready to tell them of his break-up. No, at that moment, Itachi wanted to talk to only one person. Out of courtesy, he sent a crow ahead so that by the time he arrived at Shisui's door, his cousin welcomed him with an expectant smile.

"Shisui," Itachi greeted warmly. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has!" Shisui agreed. "I was just telling Hana that we might have to resort to formally inviting you here if we wanted to see you."

Itachi smirked. "I thought it best to give you two space as you adapted to the married life," he said, eyes glinting with mischief.

Shisui laughed outright at that. "Well, in that case, you made the right decision." His laughter subsided, and Itachi almost felt envious at the contentment he found in his cousin's eyes. "We haven't been getting much sleep."

Itachi chuckled. "I'm sure the Inuzukas have much to complain about."

"Oh you have no idea," Shisui called immediately as he led them down a corridor towards the main room. "I swear every time we leave the house, we're followed by a chorus of disgusted sniffs.

I assume you're staying for supper?"

"Aa, if that's not too much trouble for you."

"Of course not. I've already informed the maid that we should lay out an extra plate for you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Shisui nodded. "I'll prepare that now then. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable."

Itachi took the opportunity to inspect the room as he waited. The house was very obviously designed for dogs, with a stack of large pillows neatly arranged in a corner and smaller doors connecting the different parts of the house––obviously used for the canines. On the walls, beautiful paintings of dogs and their shinobi partners hung, depicting the history of the Inuzuka clan. Everywhere, the place seemed to pronounce its affiliation with dogs. In fact, he had been mildly surprised that the smell of dogs was not overpowering.

However, Itachi also detected subtle Uchiha influences. There was a small uchiwa fan hanging on the wall, and he recognized a calligraphy painting as well that Shisui must have brought over. Overall, he was happy to see that his cousin seemed to have assimilated into the clan so well.

His situation had been unusual, to say the least. Though tradition normally dictated that Hana would join the Uchiha clan, she had insisted on staying in her own clan since she was the Inuzuka clan heir and refused to give up that position. Shisui didn't mind; his parents had passed years ago, and he was more than happy to play "trophy husband" as he used to joke with Hana. The Uchiha elders, however, had been less understanding.

Shisui returned, carefully balancing the tea set with both hands. "I've been putting your wedding gift to good use, my friend. Hana and I have been using it on a daily basis."

Itachi smiled in response. He made to help, but Shisui evaded his outstretched hands and nodded towards another passage. "Let's actually take this to the garden. This room feels far too formal."

Once they had settled on the back porch and the tea had been poured, Itachi felt himself relax as he stretched out his legs. Beside him, Shisui did the same. The cousins shared a companionable silence as they drank before Shisui cut to the chase, "What's on your mind?"

"Aoi-san ended our relationship," Itachi said shortly.

Shisui sat, lost for words, but entirely sympathetic for his younger cousin. At last, he asked, "Did she tell you why?"

Itachi nodded once. "She said I was not what she expected. She did not think I would pursue more than a relationship of convenience."

Shisui's eyes snapped to Itachi's face, though the other man continued to look out into the garden. "But you told her your intentions when you first began courting her!"

"It seems our ideas of marriage were very different," Itachi agreed.

"Wow. That's cold, even for her," Shisui commented with distaste laced in his tone.

"I cannot blame her for wanting to focus on her career," Itachi defended quietly. "After all, that was one of the reasons I fell in love with her."

Shisui glanced sharply at Itachi, but the other man's face remained as unreadable as ever. Shisui exhaled slowly, tilting his head back to gaze at the darkening sky. "What now?" he murmured.

Itachi finished his tea before he replied, "Now, I heal."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** To continue or not to continue, that is the question.

Constructive criticism welcomed! Until next time,

~dydshark


End file.
